hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Derbyshire (2)
Derbyshire (Darb-i-sheer/Darb-i-shire/Darb-i-sher) is the female personification of the ceremonial and non-metropolitan county of England. The name often abbreviated down to Derby. She speaks with a clear Derbyshire accent and occasionally slang words or phrases such as 'bent as a Butcher's hook' (Crook, swindler etc) will crop up in her speech when around none family members. Appearance Derbyshire has shoulder length Auburn hair which is darkening to a brunette colour. Her eye colour is a mixture of blue and green. She can develop freckles if out in the Sun for long periods of time, however, this is rare through the fact that she is more likely to burn while in the sun. Can be seen in a light blue short-sleeved dress and apron when working around the house indoors, Dark Overalls splattered with paint/oil/mud when working outside, doing pottery or mending any broken item. She has been known to wear a Red Hoodie1 and walking trousers with walking boots on occasion. Her hair can often be seen in either a messy bun, a single braid or down which depends on the activity that is being carried out. Personality Derbyshire or Evelyn can come over as a shy, friendly individual when speaking to newer Personifications that she hasn't met before. However with Personifications that she is familiar with she is more outgoing around them often getting involved in conversations. During the football (soccer) she can become quite competitive when rooting for the local teams or Derby County, often having a potty mouth during the games. When her county loses sports competitions it normally does not affect her as she believes that she'll have better luck next time however she can become down-heartened about it. When Involved with debates she will try to observe and add her own opinion when it is needed or when she deems it appropriate to add. Has an optimistic view of the world. Evelyn is unable to make rational sound decisions when under pressure and isn't really bothered about getting dirty but she can start to grumble to herself if she's in dirty conditions over long periods of time. She can feel uncomfortable in tightly enclosed spaces or when underground2 as she has a fear of being buried alive. Interests Evelyn is a fan of nature and enjoys any sort of activity that is linked to the outdoors, however, she isn't very good around young dogs. She enjoys working with conservation projects in the county. Derbyshire also enjoys drawing3 and working on small engineering projects around her home4. An avid fan of climbing and bouldering she will try to get out if the weather permits it. An avid reader and has read a range of books from Wolf Hall5 to Ghosts. 1''Links to the colour of the county Neckerchiefs in Scouting.'' 2''Refers to the former Mining industry that is found in the North and in the middle of Derbyshire.'' 3''Links to William Billingsley, John Flamsteed and Harry Wingfield (Ladybird books) to name a few.'' 4''Links to Butterley Engineering Works - Ripley. Derwent Valley Mills. Chatsworth Estate - N. Derbyshire. East Mill - Belper. '' 5Hillery Mantell